Many types of hardware are available both for fracture fixation and for the fixation of bones that are to be fused (arthrodesed).
Metal and absorbable screws are routinely used to fixate bone fractures and osteotomies. It is important to the successful outcome of the procedure that the screw is able to generate the compressive forces helpful in promoting bone healing.